


Roses are red, Violets are blue

by not_a_bit_good



Series: not-a-bit-good's Tumblr Meta [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From not-a-bit-good Blog, Bad Poetry, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Humor, Meta Essay, Meta Poetry, Mofftiss, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 04, TFHC | Tinfoil Hat Conspiracy, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, rhyming is hard okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_bit_good/pseuds/not_a_bit_good
Summary: Sherlock is almost dead,In a coma since s2.





	Roses are red, Violets are blue

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sherlock is almost dead,  
In a coma since s2.

He jumped and fell ;   
There was no trick.  
Because he loves John to hell  
And back ; and Mofftiss want to tell  
What ACD could never  
And the antis freak  
Out into seeing the gay version is better  
Than any straight nonsense.

Please don’t be dense  
This is common sense :   
Sherlock’d never break John’s heart  
As he did for 3 years in canon  
If they wanted gay and love and art  
To conquer all without question.

TAB said it best  
Moriarty is a pest  
Hiding behind Sherlock’s terror,  
Be it Lady C who killed her spouse,  
Mary who with John’s playing house,  
Or Eurus who’s love as a human error.  
Sherlock keeps waking up in strange places  
But he’s still sleeping ;   
Though fear not, Mofftiss are aces  
There’s no way Sherlock is dying  
On their watch ; John and Sherlock’s love  
Will wake him up for good and conquer all.

To finish this House MD is phenomenal.  
It is a trove  
Of inspiration for dreams and hallucination  
And ghosts and subtext,  
And one can argue  
That johnlock’s love was made text  
In this Holmes adaptation.  
Mofftiss took what’s best from it  
And ran with it.

Because i’m blue  
And not delusional  
I tried to rhyme  
And now it’s time :   
Give us the lost special.

[@electricduster](https://tmblr.co/myJ8h8wPTKszuWBX5_rHWSQ) [@pawsoffmykitty](https://tmblr.co/muq8Ri2lkThdq-soWqpqMwg)


End file.
